Batas Khayal
by forgotten CherryCho79
Summary: /AU. NejiSasu./ Ketika batas antara realita dan mimpi melebur, dapatkah kau membedakan yang nyata dan yang khayal?/ "Bagaimana mungkin kau sudah melupakan aku?" alih-alih menjawab, pemuda di belakangnya itu malah balik bertanya. Neji dapat menangkap nada kesedihan dalam suaranya yang datar. "Bukankah hidupku adalah mimpimu?"/
1. Prolog

Summary: /AU. NejiSasu./ Ketika batas antara realita dan mimpi melebur, dapatkah kau membedakan yang nyata dan yang khayal? / Perlahan, senyuman di wajahnya berubah menjadi sebuah seringai. "Mimpi adalah lukisan setan." /

Warning: Fic ini mengandung alternative universe dan OOC. Bagi yang alergi dengan bahan-bahan(?) tersebut harap segera klik tombol back ;)

Disclaimer: Tolong lihat di sampul komik Naruto. Cho males nulisnya =w= *digaplok*

Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**Batas Khayal**

**©CherryCho79**

* * *

**Preamble**

_Ketika batas antara realita dan mimpi melebur, dapatkah kau membedakan yang nyata dan yang khayal?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata termenung. Ia menatap sosok yang kini tergeletak tidak berdaya. Kedua tangan gadis berambut biru indigo itu terulur, mengenggam erat sepasang tangan pucat di hadapannya. Sedikit meringis, bibir _pink_ gadis itu bergetar, menggumam pelan.

"Neji-nii …"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tunggu!"

Neji terus memacu langkahnya. Tak peduli dengan nafas yang kini tersenggal-senggal, ia masih berusaha untuk menggapai pemuda berambut biru kehitaman yang berlari memunggunginya.

Si pemilik mata perak dengan pendar keunguan yang awas itu berhenti, tepat ketika sosok di depannya menghentikan langkahnya. Seraya mengatur nafasnya yang terjalin memburu di udara, ia bertanya satu hal yang sejak tadi bersarang di pikirannya.

"Siapa kau?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Krieet …

Pintu di belakangnya berderit pelan. Hinata menoleh untuk mendapati seorang gadis kecil dengan mata yang sama seperti miliknya muncul dari balik daun pintu. Hanabi beringsut mendekati Hinata yang masih diam terpaku di tempatnya semula.

"Hinata-nee…" gumam Hanabi yang kini berada di samping Hinata, "Bagaimana keadaan Neji-nii?"

Hinata tidak menjawab, hanya menggeleng lemah dengan wajah tertunduk sedih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berambut coklat itu menunggu.

Pasir-pasir waktu bergulir beberapa saat lamanya sebelum akhirnya si pemuda berambut biru kelam itu berbalik menghadapinya. Neji hanya bisa terperangah menatap figur di depannya. Tanpa sadar, nafasnya tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Pemuda itu tinggi semampai, dengan postur tubuh yang terukir sempurna di setiap lekuknya. Rambut biru kehitaman jatuh membingkai wajah tampannya. Sepasang bola mata dengan iris hitam sepekat malam memandangnya tajam—dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Neji tercenung menatap sosok di hadapannya yang tiada bercela—sempurna.

Pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu sedikit tersentak ketika ia menyadari pesona pemuda itu baru saja membiusnya dalam sekejap. Pemuda bermata_ black pearl_ itu mendengus—campuran antara senyum tipis dan sedikit meringis.

"Kau siapa?" sedikit tercekat, namun Neji berhasil mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi.

"Tidak penting siapa aku…" gumam lawan bicaranya itu seraya melangkahkan kaki menghampiri Neji yang entah kenapa hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Ayunan langkahnya berhenti ketika ia berada di samping Neji

Pemuda berkulit putih sewarna kapas itu sedikit berjinjit agar bibirnya bisa mencapai telinga Neji yang notabenenya lebih tinggi dibanding pemuda itu. Ia berbisik pelan.

"Ini baru saja akan dimulai, Neji-kun…"

Suara pemuda itu beresonasi di udara, mengingatkan Neji pada riak embun yang menyapanya lembut kala pagi datang menjelang. Hanya saja Neji menangkap adanya kejanggalan pada suara manis itu—dingin dan mengerikan, membuat bulu romanya berdiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-nee…" Hanabi menepuk pundak Hinata, mengundang gadis itu untuk menoleh dan menatapnya, "Kurasa kau harus beristirahat sejenak." saran Hanabi. Sorot matanya berkilat khawatir.

Namun hanya sebuah gelenganlah yang didapatnya sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak memerlukan itu." ujar Hinata, "Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau pulang, Hanabi… Bukankah kau besok ada ujian?"

"Tapi—" Hanabi bermaksud untuk membantah, namun cepat Hinata mematahkan ucapan Hanabi tersebut, membuat gadis kecil itu mengalah.

"Biar aku yang menjaga Neji-nii. Tidak perlu khawatir…"

Satu senyuman terlukis di wajah manis Hinata. Namun tersirat serpihan-serpihan kesedihan, keputusasaan dan penyesalan. Hanabi menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Ia tahu, baik dirinya sendiri maupun Hinata, keduanya sama-sama terpukul dengan keadaan Neji yang seperti ini.

Hinata terpaksa mengambil alih semuanya. Orang tua mereka yang telah tiada membuatnya terpaksa mengambil alih semua tanggung jawab yang selama ini dipikul Neji seorang diri. Ditambah ia harus mengurusi Neji disela-sela kesibukannya bekerja. Gadis berambut indigo itu terus memaksakan diri untuk menjaga Neji tanpa memperdulikan kesehatannya. Walau Hinata sendiri tahu—dan sangat mengerti—Neji tidak akan senang jika mengetahui Hinata mengabaikan kesehatannya.

"Baiklah…" kata Hanabi yang dengan setengah hati menuruti perintah kakaknya itu, lalu beranjak menuju pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Neji seraya membalikkan tubuhnya. Matanya berkedut saat mendapati pemuda itu terpaut jarak beberapa langkah di belakangnya, berjalan menjauhi darinya.

Ia tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum simpul, sukses membuat sebelah alis Neji terangkat naik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan tempatnya berada kembali sepi. Hanabi sudah pergi dari situ beberapa menit yang lalu, menyisakan Hinata sendiri.

"Neji-nii, kumohon… bangunlah…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perlahan, senyuman di wajahnya berubah menjadi sebuah seringai.

"Mimpi adalah lukisan setan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata memejamkan matanya, kesedihan yang pekat menyatu bersama udara yang ia hirup, membuat dadanya sesak seketika. Air matanya berjatuhan lagi, entah berapa banyak yang sudah terbuang percuma. Hinata tidak peduli.

Gadis itu mendesah pelan. Memorinya berputar pada enam puluh hari yang lalu, ketika ia dan Hanabi begitu bahagia saat Neji mengatakan ia akan membawa anggota baru pada keluarga kecil mereka. Lalu, di hari-hari berikutnya hanya kebahagian yang terasa mengisi penuh lembar-lembar kehidupan mereka.

Namun kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Hati Hinata mencelos perih. _Mereka telah_ _kehilangan sang Hyuuga baru_ _dalam kecelakaan itu_. Seakan belum puas membalas dendam atas tawa riang dan kebahagian mereka di hari-hari sebelumnya, sang takdir mengambil alih kesadaran Neji sepenuhnya sebagai bayaran. Dan kini ia tertawa melengking penuh ironi, bersiap menyambut hari-hari keluarga kecil itu dalam balutan hitam kelam dalam kehidupannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji semakin tidak mengerti dengan pemuda bermata indah tersebut. Namun belum sempat ia mengucap apa pun, tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang amat sangat menyerang kepalanya, membuat Neji menjerit keras. Namun pemuda hanya diam dan menyeringai—seolah sedang menikmati Neji yang kesakitan.

Dan seketika dunia tempatnya berpijak berubah gelap.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Oke, setelah lama menghilang akhirnya Cho lanjutin ni fanfic abal *kabur sebelum ditimpuk*. Disini ada beberapa bagian yang Cho edit untuk memudahkan dalam melanjutkannya nanti. Sebenernya sih Cho udah gatel banget pengen lanjtun. Tapi berhubung si author abal ini punya 3 alternatif jalan cerita, akhirnya malah bingung sendiri mao pake yang mana ==' *headbang*

Review? XD

Love,

**CherryCho79**


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: /NejiSasu. AU / Ketika batas antara realita dan mimpi melebur, dapatkah kau membedakan yang nyata dan yang khayal? / "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Lawan bicaranya tertawa, "Khayalmu."/

Warning: Fic ini mengandung alternative universe dan OOC. Bagi yang alergi dengan bahan-bahan(?) tersebut harap segera klik tombol back ;)

Disclaimer: Tolong lihat di sampul komik Naruto. Cho males nulisnya =w= *digaplok*

Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**Batas Khayal**

**©CherryCho79**

* * *

**File 1**

_Apakah ia nyata? Atau kau yang hanya khayalan?_

_Dan batas-batas itu mulai melebur_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari mulai beranjak siang ketika Neji terbangun dengan kepala yang sedikit berdenyut-denyut karena sakit. Mata peraknya menyipit saat sinar-sinar mentari yang hangat jatuh tepat mengenai wajahnya setelah sebelumnya menerobos masuk melewati celah-celah gorden yang tertutup. Neji mengernyit, berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Entah kenapa ada yang terasa janggal. Namun semakin ia berusaha mengingat, rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Menghela nafas, Neji memutuskan untuk mengakhiri usaha sia-sia itu.

Sebelum Neji sempat berpikir apapun, pintu masuk kamarnya berdebam pelan, menampilkan sosok yang berambut biru panjang dengan warna mata yang serupa dengan miliknya. Itu adik perempuannya, Hinata. Hinata tersenyum lembut menatap Neji.

"Selamat pagi, Neji-nii."

Neji menjawab singkat. "Pagi, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Ia membuka mulutnya sedikit hendak berkata sesuatu, namun sebelum sempat terucap, sebuah suara lain dengan tinggi beberapa oktaf terdengar nyaring, diikuti langkah kaki yang berlari dengan terburu-buru.

"Selamat pagi, Neji-nii, Hinata-nee!" seorang gadis kecil berdiri di ambang pintu, menyeringai. Tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali karena telah merusak suasana pagi yang damai dengan lengkingannya. "Kenapa kalian diam saja? Ayo cepat cepat! Ini sudah setengah tujuh dan kalian akan terlambat kerja bila terus bengong seperti itu." Ia berkata dalam satu tarikan nafas, menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang yang dibalutan seragam sekolahnya.

Gadis kecil itu adalah si bungsu Hanabi. Semangatnya yang meletup-letup bagai kembang api di festival musim panas itu sangat sesuai dengan namanya. Kadang Neji tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Hanabi memiliki sifat yang jauh berbeda dengan ia dan Hinata.

Belum sempat Neji memikirkan hal itu lebih jauh, Hanabi telah berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya lalu menyeret lengannya paksa untuk bergegas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji berjalan santai menuju kantor tempatnya bekerja. Letak kantor yang tidak terlalu jauh membuatnya lebih memilih berjalan kaki ketimbang menggunakan fasilitas mobil kantor—Neji mempunyai jabatan yang cukup tinggi dalam kantor tersebut. Terima kasih pada Hanabi yang telah menyuruhnya bergegas sehingga ia masih mempunyai banyak waktu untuk berjalan santai.

"Mulai menikmati harimu, eh?"

Neji tercekat. Langkah kakinya mendadak berhenti berayun. Suara itu terdengar sangat jelas, namun entah kenapa seperti berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang pemuda tengah duduk diatas tembok rendah di sisi jalan—terpaut beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Pemuda itu berwajah sangat rupawan, dengan iris berwana hitam pekat dan rambut biru gelap berantakan. Sosok itu memandang Neji lekat. Bibirnya yang berwarna kemerahan mengulum senyum, menggoda, "Masih mengingatku rupanya?"

Dan seketika Neji ingat pernah bertemu pemuda itu.

"Kau…" Neji seolah terhipnotis dalam magnet magis pesona pemuda itu. Kemampuan bicaranya yang mampu mengundang decak kagum klien-kliennya dalam setiap rapat kantor mendadak hilang begitu saja, lenyap tak bersisa tersedot oleh sosok sempurna pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menyeringai, mengerti bahwa mangsanya telah takluk. Ia berjalan pelan mendekati Neji.

"Apa kabar, Neji-kun?"

Basa-basi. Pertanyaan retoris. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh itu. Bukankah sudah jelas, ia memahami Neji sebaik Neji memahami dirinya sendiri.

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang, berusaha membawa pikiran rasionalnya kembali, berusaha tidak mengacuhkan pesona pemuda itu yang semakin menjeratnya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Lawan bicaranya tertawa, "Khayalmu."

_Ambigu._

"Apa maksudmu?" Neji mengerutkan alis. Tentu ia tidak megerti dengan apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu.

Ia tak menjawab. Terdiam seraya membunuh tiap jengkal jarak yang memisahkan mereka, membawa dirinya semakin mendekat pada Neji. Dan ketika jarak diantara keduanya hampir habis, pemuda itu berhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutari tubuh Neji, membawa sebuah tanda tanya besar dalam diri Neji yang dimanifestasikan dengan naiknya sebelah alis Neji.

"Mau apa kau?" meski tidak bergerak sedikitpun, Neji mengamati setiap gerak-gerik sang pemuda berambut biru gelap itu dengan awas. Tidak ada satu gerakannya yang terlewat. Biar bagaimana pun juga ia harus waspada pada pemuda asing ini.

Lagi, pemuda itu membiarkan kebisuan menggantung diantara keduanya. Memilih menyimpan jawaban atas pertanyaan Neji untuk dirinya sendiri.

Merasa jengah, Neji mengulang pertanyaaannya, "Apa ma—"

"Ini baru permulaan…" ia mendesis pelan, memotong ucapan Neji secara tiba-tiba, "Kau akan menyukainya nanti."

Neji mengatupkan rahangnya dengan sedikit kesal. Kesabarannya telah menguap. Ia berseru lantang, "Berhentilah bermain-main. Katakan siapa kau dan apa maumu! "

Ia menyeringai.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mendadak seluruh kesadaran Neji tekumpul.

Tersentak, Neji bangkit dari kursinya. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit dan ia merasa seperti baru saja terbangun dari mimpi panjang.

Mengernyit, seraya memijit pelipisnya pelan, Neji mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu sekeliling. Sekarang ia tengah berada di ruangan kerjanya, berhadapan dengan meja yang menopang setumpuk dokumen. Sendiri. Kerutan didahinya semakin dalam.

Lamat-lamat, Neji menyusun kepingan memorinya beberapa saat lalu. Yang ia ingat, ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat ini. Lalu yang terakhir ia lihat adalah pemuda itu menyeringai, mengucapkan sebait kalimat. Setelah itu Neji tidak ingat apapun lagi.

Neji mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan ujung jarinya dengan irama yang sangat cepat, tidak sabaran. Otaknya berpikir keras, berusaha menemukan ingatan yang terpotong. Namun hasilnya nol besar. Neji sungguh tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya, apa ia segera bergegas ke kantor, atau yang lainnya? Atau mungkin ia alami tadi hanya mimpi belaka?

Adalah sebuah keajaiban jika Neji tiba di kantornya tanpa bisa ia mengingat bagaimana caranya. Rasanya seperti ada yang menghapus jejak ingatan dalam memorinya. Atau mungkin ia memang tidak memiliki ingatan tersebut?

Neji memilih untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Semua ini terasa sedang mempermainkannya.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu menghela nafas. Yang mana pun yang terjadi sama saja baginya. Neji meraih sebuah pena yang tergeletak di atas meja, memutuskan untuk mulai mengerjakan tugasnya. Namun sebuah ketukan halus dibalik pintu menyita perhatiannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji menunggu dengan sabar di sebuah sofa panjang yang terletak di ruangan itu seraya merutuki dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lupa kalau hari ini akan datang seorang adik dari bosnya. Terlebih beberapa waktu yang lalu ia telah diminta secara khusus oleh sang bos untuk membimbing adik semata wayangnya yang baru akan terjun ke dunia bisnis dalam sebuah proyek besar. Awalnya Neji mencoba untuk menolak, tapi bosnya terus mendesak dengan alasan hanya Neji-lah yang mampu dipercayainya.

Dan disinilah Neji berada, di ruangan sang bos setelah tadi sekertaris bosnya memanggil dan menyuruhnya menunggu.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu berderit pelan. Seorang pemuda yang umurnya terpaut beberapa tahun dari Neji melangkah masuk diikuti pemuda lain yang memiliki wajah yang serupa dengan pemuda yang pertama masuk. Neji mengenali pemuda yang pertama sebagai Itachi Uchiha, bosnya, yang dalam usia relatif muda mampu menjadi seorang eksekutif muda yang berhasil. Dan pemuda yang satu lagi, mungkinkah itu adik Itachi?

Neji melempar pandang pada pemuda itu. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat wajah si bungsu Uchiha.

Astaga, apa alam semesta ini tengah mempermainkannya? Pemuda itu sangat mirip dengan—

"Neji-san." Suara bass Itachi membuyarkan semua lamunan Neji, menyeretnya paksa kembali ke alam nyata, "Ini adikku yang akan kau bimbing itu."

Neji mengerjapkan mata sekali, berusaha mengkontrol dirinya yang hampir kehilangan kendali. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia membungkukkan punggungnya sedikit. "Saya Neji Hyuuga. Mulai sekarang saya akan membantu anda dalam menyeleseikan proyek ini. Mohon kerjasamanya." ucap Neji formal dan kaku.

Pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu menatap Neji penuh keangkuhan, sebelum akhirnya bibir kemerahannya berucap,

"Sasuke. Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Mohon kerjasamanya, Hyuuga-san."

Neji sungguh tidak percaya lelucon apa lagi yang tengah disiapkan takdir untuknya.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Oke, sebenarnya ini arsip lama. Cho lupa udah bikin chapter ini dan baru sekarang inget -_- *digebukin massa* uh, masih adakah yang masih ingat fanfic abal ini? T^T

Btw, prolog-nya Cho ubah lho. Ga terlalu beda sih. Cuma memberikan beberapa clue tentang kelanjutan fic ini *ketawa nista* Adakah yang bisa menebaknya? Ntar Cho kasih hadiah lho~ XD

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca. Kritik, pujian, hinaan dan flame Cho terima di kotak ripyu ^^

Love,

**CherryCho79**


	3. Chapter 2

Summary: /AU. NejiSasu./ Ketika batas antara realita dan mimpi melebur, dapatkah kau membedakan yang nyata dan yang khayal?/ "Bagaimana mungkin kau sudah melupakan aku?" alih-alih menjawab, pemuda di belakangnya itu malah balik bertanya. Neji dapat menangkap nada kesedihan dalam suaranya yang datar. "Bukankah hidupku adalah mimpimu?"/

Warning: Fic ini mengandung alternative universe dan OOC. Bagi yang alergi dengan bahan-bahan(?) tersebut harap segera klik tombol back ;)

Disclaimer: Tolong lihat di sampul komik Naruto. Cho males nulisnya =w= *digaplok*

Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**Batas Khayal**

**©CherryCho79**

* * *

**File 2**

_Mimpimu adalah hidupnya. Dan hidupnya adalah mimpimu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji tercengang, nyaris menatap sosok di hadapannya itu tanpa berkedip. Merasa pengelihatannya tengah berupaya untuk menipu dirinya, Neji semakin memfokuskan untuk menatap pemuda itu lagi. Ia menatap sosok yang mengaku bernama Sasuke lekat-lekat.

Di sana, terpaut jarak beberapa langkah darinya, berdirilah seorang pemuda bermata hitam pekat dengan rambut biru gelap yang sedikit berantakan. Pemuda itu memiliki kulit putih bersih dengan postur tubuh yang sempurna. Ia menatap balik Neji dengan jengah seraya mengetuk-ngetuk ujung jarinya pada permukaan meja kayu.

Neji terkesiap. Sasuke yang berada di hadapannya ini sama persis dengan pemuda misterius yang kerap kali mendatanginya. Ah, bahkan bisa dikatakan seperti refleksi cermin.

Apa mereka orang yang sama? Neji bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, membuanya tanpa sadar tidak sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke.

"Kau—" terdengar sura menggeram pelan keluar dari pemuda berambut biru gelap itu. Ia menggertakkan gigi-giginya dan mendelik manatap Neji. Sukses membuat sang Hyuuga tersentak dari pemikiran panjangnya.

Neji terdiam, menunggu lanjutan kata yang akan diucapkan oleh pemuda yang yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Berhentilah menatapku seperti itu. Kau—" ada jeda sebentar. "—_pervert_!"

"A-apa?"

Seumur hidupnya, belum ada seorang pun yang mengatakannya serendah itu. Dan Neji tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun yang mengatakan itu. Ia tidak seperti apa yang pemuda itu tuduhkan.

"Aku tidak serendah itu." Neji mendesis berbahaya. Meski Neji terkenal sebagai sosok yang berkepala dingin, kata-kata Sasuke barusan berhasil memancing emosinya.

"Jika kau mengira aku tidak menyadari kau menatapku tanpa berkedip, kau salah besar, tuan Hyuuga." ucap Sasuke tenang. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menatap Neji. Mata hitamnya sibuk memindai berkas-berkas dalam sebuah map biru. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menyeringai, menatap Neji langsung ke dalam matanya. "Terpesona olehku, eh?"

"Tidak!" sahut Neji cepat. Meski begitu, Neji sadar betul kalau pemuda dihadapannya ini mempunyai pesona yang tidak terbantahkan oleh dirinya sekalipun. Tapi Neji sama sekali tidak berminat untuk mengakui hal itu. Tidak untuk saaat ini.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Benarkah? Untuk informasi, aku normal dan sama sekali tidak berminat pada hubungan sesame jenis. Jadi, kubur dalam-dalam pikiranmu tadi." Pemuda itu mengakhiri kalimatnya seraya mendengus kecil.

Kali ini, Neji hampir saja kehilangan kendali untuk menyerang Sasuke. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya tersebut, lalu menarik kerah kemeja mahal milik Sasuke. Pemuda berambut coklat itu menatap tajam Sasuke yang langsung dibalas dengan pandangan menantang dan meremehkan dari kedua mata beriris hitam pekat itu.

"Tarik kembali kata-katamu." desis Neji. Tangan kanannya yang bebas mengepal kuat. Namun Sasuke malah mendengus. "Kenapa? Apa ucapanku barusan terlalu jujur, tuan mesum?"

Tinjuan Neji nyaris melayang menghantam sisi wajah Sasuke ketika sebuah ketukan di pintu kayu terdengar. Neji melepaskan Sasuke, menggeram pelan. "Jangan pernah katakan itu lagi atau lain kali kau tidak akan pernah selamat."

Di belakangnya Sasuke mencibir dengan nada ketakutan yang dibuat-buat, "Astaga aku benar-benar takut pada ancamanmu." Lalu pemuda itu terkekeh seraya membenarkan kemejanya.

Neji tidak menghiraukan Sasuke dan segala ucapannya barusan. Ia hanya membuat catatan untuk dirinya sendiri bahwa ia harus menyiapkan kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi Sasuke. Pemuda itu bergegas menuju ke arah pintu dan membukanya hanya untuk mendapati Itachi berdiri di sana dengan membawa beberapa berkas.

"Apa aku menganggu?" tanya Itachi seraya tersenyum ramah, membuat Neji heran akan sikap kedua kakak beradik ini yang bertolak belakang. "Aku ingin menyerahkan beberapa berkas untuk proyek yang akan kalian tanggani."

Neji menggeleng, lalu mengambil berkas-berkas tersebut dari tangan Itachi, "Tentu tidak. Terima kasih sudah repot-repot mengantarkan ini, Itachi-san."

Itachi tertawa ringan. "Kau ini masih saja terlalu sungkan padaku, Neji-san. Baiklah aku pergi dulu, masih ada hal yang harus kuselesaikan. Kuharap kalian dapat bekerja sama dengan baik karena ini merupakan salah satu proyek besar perusahaan. Berusahalah yang terbaik!"

"Saya—"

"Tentu saja kami akan bekerja sama dengan baik." suara Sasuke memotong cepat perkataan Neji. Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu sudah berada di samping Neji tanpa disadarinya. "Kami bahkan sudah berteman baik. Iya kan, Neji-san?" tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan saat menyebut nama Neji. Namun Neji tahu bahwa Sasuke hanya tengah mengolok-oloknya. Terlihat dari mata pemuda itu yang mengerling jahil ke arahnya.

Neji menggeram tertahan, sementara Itachi—yang tidak menyadari perubahan sikap Neji—hanya tertawa kecil. "Baiklah. Laporkan ia padaku jika ia membuatmu kesusahan, Neji-san."

Usai mengatakan hal tersebut Itcahi melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Neji yang menghela nafas seraya menutup pintu dan Sasuke yang terkekeh kembali menuju mejanya. Tampaknya Neji benar-benar harus bersabar menghadapi pemuda yang satu ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dziiing! Dziing!

"Neji, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sebuah teriakan yang cukup keras menyeruak diantara suara-suara bising lainnya. Mendadak Neji merasakan seluruh kesadarannya berkumpul. Namun belum sempat pemuda itu menyadari ia ada di mana, sebuah rasa sakit yang amat sangat menarik perhatiannya. Mengerang menahan rasa sakit, Neji mengernyit heran saat mendapati lengan sebelah kirinya berlumuran darah. Ditambah lagi di sampingnya terdapat sebuah senapan laras panjang yang disandarkan pada tembok.

Sebenarnya apa maksud semua ini? Ia sedang dimana?

Belum sempat Neji mencerna apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba seseorang melompat ke hadapannnya. Orang itu memiliki rambut coklat dengan tanda segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya. Neji mengenalinya sebagai Kiba Inuzuka, rekan kerjanya di kantor.

"Kiba?" tanya Neji penuh keheranan, membuat kedua alis pemuda di hadapannya itu menukik tajam.

"Kenapa kau terkejut melihatku? Kau benar-benar aneh hari ini." tanggap Kiba heran. Ia merobek bajunya sedikit lalu melilitkan di lengan Neji yang berdarah, membuat pemuda itu meringis. "Kau benar-benar seperti dirimu saja. Bisa-bisanya kau terkena peluru seperti ini."

"Apa yang terjadi? Kita ada dimana?" tanya Neji pada Kiba yang sibuk memasukkan peluru-peluru ke dalam senapannya. Tampaknya pemuda itu sudah sangat terbiasa sehingga gerakan tanganya begitu cepat dan gesit. Kiba berjingkat sedikit, membidik sebentar sebelum senapannya memuntahkan timah-timah panas. Suara tembakan yang memekakkan telinga membuat Neji tersadar sepertinya ia tengah berada di medan perang.

"Kepalamu terbentur ya? Omonganmu kacau sekali." dengus Kiba. Pemuda itu kembali menunduk saat beberapa peluru mengarah padanya. Ia balas menembak sebelum kembali menunduk sambil mengumpat sebal, "Uchiha keparat! Bisa-bisanya ia tahu lokasi transaksi kita!"

Uchiha?

Mengikuti rasa penasarannya, Neji melongokkan kepalanya melewati pinggiran tembok yang menjadi tempatnya bersembunyi hanya untuk melihat sesosok pemuda berambut biru gelap tengah berada di balik bangunan di sebrang sana, asik menembak-nembak dengan senapan laras pendeknya seraya menyeringai senang. Tidak jauh darinya ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang juga sedang asik menembak.

"Sasuke?" gumam Neji pelan dengan nada tidak percaya, namun telinga Kiba yang kelewat sensitif mendengar gumaman Neji tersebut. Mata coklat Kiba membulat penuh keterkejutan, namun langsung berubah menyipit curiga. "Sejak kapan kau memnggil si brengsek Uchiha itu dengan nama depannya?"

Neji tidak menjawab. Mendadak kepala Neji terasa sakit sekali, membuat pemuda itu terpaksa meringis menahan sakit sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kiba, Neji! Ayo pergi!" sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian Kiba dari Neji. Ia melihat sekilas temannya yang memiliki potongan rambut yang aneh dan alis tebal, Rock Lee. Lee menggerakkan jari telunjuknya, mengisyaratkan mereka berdua harus pergi.

"Cih!" Kiba berdecih pelan, sebelum akhirnya menarik Neji pergi dari tempat itu dengan mengendap-endap untuk menghindari terjangan peluru. Lee sudah berlari terlebih dahulu. Neji menggigit bibir bawahnya saat rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menggila. Rasanya seperti dipukul dengan palu yang sangat besar.

"Oi, Neji! Kau tidak apa-apa? Hei, Neji! Neji!"

Teriakan Kiba dan raut wajah cemas pemuda itu adalah hal terakhir yang mampu Neji tangkap dengan inderanya. Karena setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap dan tidak terdengar apapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat Neji membuka kedua matanya, ia menemukan dirinya berada di suatu tempat asing. Ia tidak tahu berada dimana hanya saja ia merasa pernah berada di tempat ini sebelumnya. Pemuda itu mengendarkan pandangannya menyapu sekeliling seraya berjalan. Dalam pikirannya berkecamuk kepingan memori yang tidak saling berkaitan.

Seingatnya tadi, ia tengah berada di suatu tempat yang mirip seperti gedung-gedung tua tidak terpakai di pinggir kota. Ia tengah bersama Kiba, diantara desingan-desingan peluru yang siap mengambil nyawanya kapanpun ia lengah. Lagipula ia tengah terluka.

Tunggu dulu! Terluka?

Tanpa membuang lebih banyak waktu Neji segera menoleh ke lengan kirinya. Namun alangkah terkejutnya Neji saat mendapati lengannya tersebut baik-baik saja tanpa luka gores sedikitpun padahal ia sangat yakin tadi terkena terjangan peluru dan mengakibatkan pendarahan yang cukup parah.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang tadi ia rasakan itu hanya mimpi belaka?

"Kita bertemu lagi, Neji-kun."

Sebuah suara terdengar menyapa Neji. Seperti sebelumnya, suara dingin itu terdengar begitu manis dan seolah berasal dari tempat yang jauh padahal si pemiliknya hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari Neji.

"Sasuke…"

Ya, sosok pemuda yang kini berada di hadapannya adalah Sasuke—atau setidaknya mirip pemuda itu. Neji tidak yakin sosok itu merupakan Sasuke Uchiha yang sempat adu mulut dengannya atau bukan. Ia juga tidak yakin apa itu Sasuke yang tadi tengah menembak gila-gila. Ketiganya memang mirip, namun terasa berbeda.

Apa mereka adalah orang yang sama? Neji tidak tahu.

Sosok itu tidak membiarkan sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut. Dalam diam ia beringsut membawa dirinya semakin mendekat pada Neji yang tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Neji hendak membuka mulut untuk bertanya namun bungkam seketika saat pandangannya mendadak gelap. Kedua tangan pemuda berambut biru gelap itu melingkari wajah Neji, tepat diatas kedua matanya. Neji bisa merasakan sentuhan dingin di kelopak matanya. Pemuda itu juga semakin menghilangkan jarak. Ia memepetkan tubuhnya sendiri pada Neji sehingga Neji bisa merasakan tubuh pemuda itu melekat di punggungnya.

Tanpa Neji sadari, nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan saat ia bisa merasakan deru nafas hangat pemuda itu bermain di sekitar tulang rahangnya. Neji menghirup dalam-dalam wangi mint yang mencumbu penciumannya, membuatnya hampir kehilangan akal.

Déjà vu.

Lagi?

Neji merasa ia pernah mengalami hal ini. Merasakan dinginnya tangan pemuda berambut biru pada kulitnya, juga mencium wangi mint menguar dari tubuhnya. Tidak hanya itu, Neji bahkan merasa terbiasa dengan semua sensasi ganjil ini. Tapi Neji sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat kapan atau dimana.

"Pejamkan matamu." suara manis itu kembali mengalun, tepat di telinganya. "Dan rasakan keberadaanku. Mengertikah kau?"

Neji terkesiap. Seolah semua yang ada dalam diri pemuda bermata hitam pekat itu menghipnotisnya. Neji tidak bergerak sedikitpun, ada sebagian dari dirinya yang menginginkan kedekatan seperti ini dengan si pemuda asing. Neji bisa merasakan ada sebuah perasaan hangat yang janggal yang menyusup ke relung hatinya.

Senyap mengukuh mereka, tetap dalam posisi seperti itu. Tidak ada satupun yang berkata, terlalu larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, Neji memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Bagaimana mungkin kau sudah melupakan aku?" alih-alih menjawab, pemuda di belakangnya itu malah balik bertanya. Neji dapat menangkap nada kesedihan dalam suaranya yang datar. "Bukankah hidupku adalah mimpimu?"

Bersamaan dengan suara itu berhenti beresonasi di udara, Neji merasakan deru nafas pemuda itu juga menghilang. Neji segera membuka mata dan melempar pandang ke tempat seharusnya pemuda itu berada.

Tidak ada. Ia lenyap.

Neji menyapukan pandangannya ke segala arah, berharap menemukan sosok pemuda bermata _black pearl_ itu. Namun nihil. Pemuda itu tidak ada, menghilang begitu saja seolah bumi telah menelannya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Pertanyaan itu masih berputar dalam pikirannya dan belum terjawab. Apa alam semesta sedang mempermainkannya? Atau mungkin… dirinya sendiri yang tengah mencoba mempermainkannya lewat halusinasi-halusinasi semu? Entahlah, Neji tidak tahu.

Hanya saja Neji merasa ini semua ada kaitannya dengan pemuda misterius itu.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Sudah adakah yang bisa menebak kelanjutan cerita ini? Clue sudah bertebaran dimana-mana lho~ *ketawa nista* *ditabok* Uh, maafkan kalau antar scene tidak saling terkait. Cho hanya ingin mendeskripsikan apa yang dirasakan Neji. Apakah reader bingung? Samaaa~ Cho juga bingung~ 8DD *beneran ditabok*

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir. Beri tau Cho pendapat kalian tentang fic ini ya! Review please?

Love,

**CherryCho79**


End file.
